With Our Backs Against The Wall
by White Hair Wolven
Summary: One shot After successfully breaching Orochimaru’s stronghold, hours before he can take Sasuke’s body, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi find what they are looking for, but at what cost to take it back it?


Disclaimer: You guys know the drill, nothing's mine.

* * *

"My my, what a delightful little scene"

Orochimaru, leader of the now burning sound fortress, chuckled as he watched three figures enter through the fire.

"Three little leafs blowing in the wind, careful, you'll burn up in this heat"

"Shut it you bastard" A bloody, burnt Naruto swore.

"Orochimaru, your death shall be hear" Said the copy-nin Kakashi, as equally scorched and cut as his blond ward.

The three leaf shinobi; Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had penetrated the last and most well protected room in Orochimaru's newly raised stronghold. It had taken almost 3 years to find this place, and every leaf ninja Konoha could spare, but their mission was almost over, they had found Sasuke, and in his capture, Orochimaru's plans will fall.

The snake sennin was quietly laughing into one of his hands "Foolish leafs, are you all as stupid as that idiotic Jiraiya?"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, you pasty faced freak" Naruto continued his ranting.

Jiraiya, having led the first wave of attackers against the sound army, had been fighting for over 20 hours; even legends such as himself succumbed to fatigue at one point or another. He was last seen by Naruto being treated for the large quantity of cuts, burns, bruises and broken bones he had sustained by fighting off the newly formed Sound-Five, the bodyguards of Orochimaru, single headedly.

"Ah, the Kyuubi brat, what a delight to see that Akatsuki hasn't gotten their greedy little mitts on you yet, don't you agree Sasuke?" The kin-jutsu master smiled as he spoke into the shadows.

"Sasuke?" Sakura cried, looking over into the shadows.

Indeed it was Sasuke. The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre stepped out of the shadows and faced his former team.

Looking at her crush, Sakura studied the new Sasuke's features. Dressed as Orochimaru dresses all his disciples, the brownish grey robes hung loosely from the still skinny Uchiha, tied off at the waist by a giant purple rope. While his features hadn't changed a lot like Naruto, his face was definitely paler, high cheekbones were clearly defined on the face that Sakura fell in love with. The Sharingan, a fearsome blood limit that could not only memorise all Justus; Gen, Nin or Tai, it also had the ability to render all but the most powerful illusion techniques utterly useless.

"Sasuke?" The pale snake ninja started "Don't you have any words for your friends? Surely you must have something to say, after all they came hear to see you"

"I do, Orochimaru-sama" Sasuke voice was cold and emotionless "I told you to stay out of my business".

"I don't care what the fuck you said," Naruto roared "I'm going to bring you back to Konoha, your head attached to your body is optional".

"How dramatic" Orochimaru laughed, "The fallen prodigy has been forsaken by his friends and now all they want is his body, his life is no longer an issue to them".

"That's not true" Sakura cried, her gaze on Sasuke never wavering "Sasuke-kun, please, please come back with us".

The singing of a kunai slicing through the air could be heard. Instantly darting in front of Sakura, Naruto caught the metal projectile and sent it strait back at the original thrower. Tilting his head slightly, the kunai zipped right passed Sasuke and clattered against the concrete ground as it bounced off the wall.

"You low-life scum" Naruto let out a low growl "She had her eyes closed"

"A ninja take all he can to gain the upper hand" Sasuke retorted, a wicked smile on his thin lips "You should know that by now, Dobe".

Letting out a feral cry, Naruto crouched down to launch himself at his former best friend. Suddenly, a gloved hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up, Naruto found that Sakura was smiling at him, holding him back.

"Sakura?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Leave him to me, I'll deal with him" Sakura said as she pulled at her glove, flexing her fingers a bit.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"It's alright, my emotions won't get in the way of my fighting" Sakura answered.

"I know they won't, but be careful, he's a tricky bastard" Naruto's smile didn't fade as he looked at an emotionless Sasuke "Dude, you are so going to get your ass handed to you".

"I might have something to say about that, you mistake of nature" A new voice entered the fray.

"Kabuto" Kakashi said lazily, he was kind of expecting him to show up sooner or later.

"We still haven't finished our fight Kakashi" Kabuto rested his hand on his hip as he adjusted his glasses "I hope you haven't gotten weaker in these three years"

"Heh, you're still and insolent little shit" Kakashi laughed as he pulled his forehead protector up, revealing his transplanted Sharingan eye "Let's dance".

As Sakura and Kakashi had both had someone to fight, Naruto was without anyone.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked over at her blond team mate "What's wrong?"

Something indeed looked wrong; Naruto had his head down and was shivering violently.

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the evil sennin "OROCHIMARU, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

"Naruto, no" Both Kakashi and Sakura said, even though he did train under the famous frog master, he was in no way powerful enough to take on the snake ninja.

"It's alright, I've got a secret technique" Naruto smiled, remembering back at what Jiraiya had told him "It should equal the odds a bit"

- - - 6 months ago - - -

"Naruto" Jiraiya had lowered his face towards Naruto, the old team 7 were just about to leave for the hidden sand village to check up on Garra's poisoned brother, Kankuro "I know you know but… don't you that jutsu"

"I know" Naruto responded, his eye's falling slightly.

- - - Present - - -

"Sorry Ero-Sennin" Naruto whispered to no one in particular as he concentrated his chakra.

Naruto began a long series of hand-seals, some of which Kakashi had never even seen before.

"What on earth are they?" The copy-nin thought to himself "I've heard of specialised seals, but to mould the chakra in that way…oh no!"

**Tenma Shuhou: Herutsu Ken Reikon Yuukai! **

**(Demon Technique: Body and Soul Merger!)**

It felt as though the entire room was suddenly plunged into an inferno. Flames erupted from the ground as the foundations of the fortress shook. In the centre of it all, Naruto's body began twitching and jerking randomly. The sound of ripping fabric was drowned out by the roar of the flames or the roar of the castle, either way, it was still obvious Naruto was going through some change, but for good or for worse, Kakashi and Sakura didn't know. From his throne, Orochimaru was growing interested.

"Well well well" The white faced man said "The Kyuubi brat is merging with the demon, but what happened to that seal I… oh Jiraiya, you bastard".

"Oh yeah" Naruto roared, his blood red eyes looking at his clawed hands "It feels so good to get out once in a while"

"That's not Naruto" Sakura said, looking at the psychotic glint in Naruto's eyes "Kakashi, what's going on"

"Jiraiya told me about this" Kakashi said as he tried to steady himself on the violently shaking ground "Naruto has let Kyuubi through the gate, he's sharing his body with Naruto now"

"Is Kyuubi free?" Sakura had to yell over all the other sounds.

"No, Naruto still has majority control" Kakashi readied a kunai for Kabuto "He'll be fine, focus on your target"

"Huh?" Sakura had forgotten all about Sasuke.

That was until, a foot slammed into the side of her head. Sakura flew some feat through the air before hitting a wall, which crumbled under the pressure.

"Distraction is a key part in being a shinobi" Sakura heard Sasuke's smug voice say "I thought you at least knew that Sakura"

Sakura just glared at the dark-eyed boy. Getting up, the pink haired kunoichi launched a single shuriken at the Sharingan wielder.

"A shuriken?" Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and cut the throwing star cleanly in half "You've got to be kidding me"

"Kai" Sakura shouted, releasing the Genjustu on the shuriken.

"What?" Sasuke was stunned to find the metal pieces that hung in the air shimmer and disappear, replaced instead by two semi-spheres.

From the two pieces of what was once a ball, a large cloud of smoke blossomed and covered the Uchiha genius. Taking her chance, Sakura dived into the middle of the plume of smoke, and as she grabbed his body, pushed herself through the brick wall and fell two stories onto a field of grass behind the burning castle. The moonlight and the burning construct turned the shimmering blades of grass an orange like colour.

"Tricky little bitch" Sasuke spat "I guess you are worthy to fight me with the Sharingan".

"This is pointless Sasuke-kun" Sakura tried again to reach the rational Sasuke that was buried deep in hatred and vengeance.

"No talking, only fighting" Sasuke said, his three pupil, red eyes glaring at his former teammate.

"Fine, I'll just have to beat the sense into you" Sakura replied, lowering herself into a defensive position.

"SASUKE-KUN, GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"Oh crap" Sasuke turned around, hoping to see exactly where that pesky blond kunoichi was, so he could know which direction to run and away from that girl.

His attempts to find the source of the call were pointless though. As he found nothing in sight, he turned around to catch the last glimpse of a fist ploughing into him with incredible strength.

"Utsusemi no Jutsu" Sakura informed the down Uchiha "That's for that first hit"

"Grr" Growled Sasuke as he rose into a fighting position "You'll regret that, with this sharingan, I can see your chakra signature before you even reach me, fighting me is useless now"

Sakura raised herself into a normal stance.

"I hope I hadn't have to use this" The large fore headed girl sighed.

As Sasuke watched as the girl pressed two points on her forehead protector, he felt an enormous burst of chakra reserves.

"What the hell?" The dark haired fighter thought to himself "She was never this powerful"

Rushing at the momentarily stunned boy, Sakura dived into a very powerful kata of strikes and kicks. For the most, Sasuke was either dodging or blocking.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sasuke thought, "Not only did her chakra just increase almost 5 fold, it's also more in tune with her body, so much that it's hard to predict where she'll hit next"

Sasuke remembered back when it was so easy to manipulate the girl, where he could use her emotions to easily cloud her judgement as a shinobi.

- - - 3 years ago - - -

He looked at the photo one last time. Of him, his teacher, and his two team mates. Sliding the standing frame down, he exited his home and made his way to Konoha's exit. Sakon's request still echoed in his mind as he reached the gates in a few short minutes. He took his exit slow, walking so no one would seem suspicious. And as he caught sight of the gates, he also caught sight of her.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked her.

"Everyone who leaves will have to pass through this road, it's always the road over here" She replies.

"You should go back to bed" He tells her ignoring what she had just said.

Noticing her silence and downcast face, he makes his attempt to pass her. He manages to take a few steps by her before she speaks up again.

"I… was… always making you angry… do you still remember?" She asks

He says nothing.

"When we first became genins, the day three of us formed a group. The first time I talked to you alone, you got angry" She says, her voice strained.

Silence reigns for a few minutes.

"I don't remember that" He finally says.

"Hehe, I thought so too… it was all so long ago" She replies

He remains silent.

"But ever since that day, you and I, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" Her argument died there.

He says nothing, his gaze still focus on the road.

"The four of us have completed many missions" She continues "It was tiring and difficult, but more than anything… it made me happy"

A wind picks up and a few leaves dance in the moonlight.

"I know… about what happened to your family, but a thing like revenge… can never bring anyone happiness… it will not bring you happiness… but I-"

"Like I thought," He cuts her off "I am not like the rest of you. We have different paths we must walk. When we four were completing missions together, I had thought that was my path. But after everything… my heart tells me… I am an avenger, this is why I live"

He turns around to face her.

"I will never be like you or Naruto".

"Sasuke, do you plan on being alone again?" She yells as he begins to walk off "You were the one who told me about the pain of loneliness, right now I feel that pain too! Even though… I have family and friends… but without you in my life… To me... I will still be lonely".

They stay silent for some time.

"These are just new steps we must take… on our individual paths" He says, his back still to her.

"I…" She stutters, tears streaking down her face "I like you, I like you so much I can't stand it" She cries out "If you and I were together, I swear I won't let you regret it! We'll live happily everyday; we'll definitely find happiness together! I'm willing to do anything Sasuke! Please stay, I begging you".

He stays still, but doesn't turn around.

"I'd kill for you!" She continues crying, "Anything you want me to do… I'll do it for you. Please… stay here together with me… if that's not possible… then take me with you".

He turns around and faces her.

"You really are very annoying".

He starts to walk off again.

"DON'T GO!" She screams, halting his movement "If you take one more step I'll start screaming"

With a blur of light, he disappears.

"Sakura-chan" He whispers into her ear from behind, his breath tickling the back of her neck "Thanks you"

And with a dull thud from him hitting the back of her neck, he watches as she falls.

- - - Present - - -

"I don't know what the hell you just did" He says as he jumps a few meters back, ending the onslaught of attacks from his female team mate "But I'm going to make sure it won't last"

Dark marks flow over his body from the back of his neck as he preforms a few simple hand seals.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **

Sakura could only watch in shock, like a dear in front of a pair of headlights, as the raging ball of fire descended on her.

"Heh" Sasuke watched as she was engulfed in flames "Too easy"

"Don't count me out just yet" A voice entered his ears.

Another spike of chakra could be felt, not as great as the last time, but with it compiled on, it was going to get tough. As the ball of inferno died away, a completely unscathed Sakura emerged, holding an empty vial with a needle on one end. Throwing the hypodermic away, she braced herself for what else her old friend could throw at her.

"God, why won't you just die?" He growled as he launched a few shuriken her way "I told you, I don't want to go back"

"And Naruto told you" She countered by throwing a few senbon needles his way "Our mission is to take you back".

"You won't stop will you?" Sasuke said, small fireballs erupted from his mouth and focus on hitting the pink haired kunoichi.

"Not a chance" Was her reply; finding that the fireballs contained shurikens and sustained a few deep cuts from a few of them.

"Damn" The dark teen swore to himself, both hands in his kunai pouch "I was hoping to use this on Naruto"

Watching as he breathed fire once more, Sakura was blinded as it came out as a thin wall, harmless, but unavoidable. Trying to wipe the soot out of her eyes, Sakura heard as four objects zoomed passed her.

"He missed" She thought "I'm blinded and he missed"

Her thoughts on the subject quickly changed though as she heard the sound of wire tensing. The four objects Sasuke had thrown were kunai, and attached to them were coils of metal wire.

"Sasuke always liked playing with wire" Sakura thought "But he never expected my ferocious strength I got from Tsunade-sempai.

- - - 1 and a half years ago - - -

"Okay Sakura" Tsunade, the current hokage of Konoha started as she looked past her massive breasts and towards her student "Show me what I just taught you"

"I don't think I can do it as strong as you did" The hesitant girl said, looking at her leader with a small amount of fear.

"Just do it" The slug tamer barked, fear can be a great teacher, and she knew it.

Running on her adrenaline caused by the fact that the most powerful ninja in the village just yelled at her, she charged as much chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground. The sound was incredible; a shockwave erupted from the source of impact and obliterated the surrounding area. A sizable chunk of the forest they were training in was now gone.

"Um, I guess the map makers are going to have to make some changes huh?" Sakura smiled sheepishly as looked at the devastation she had caused.

"My god" The 50 year old woman thought to herself "She did this on her first try, I'm going to have to be careful around her".

- - - Present - - -

The four coils wrapped around Sakura like snakes, pinning her biceps to her sides, restricting arm movement to only the forearms.

"Nice try Sasuke" Sakura smiled "But I'm afraid this isn't going to work"

With a mighty heave, the kunoichi pumped chakra into her biceps and flex. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down, the wire was still around her "It should have broken by now"

"Foolish to the end" Sasuke smirked as he charged his hand to preform his old teacher's greatest jutsu "Orochimaru-sama has equipped me with the finest equipment. Those wire are made out of the strongest metal the rock country, the country famous for it's weaponry, has ever come across and was made by the best craftsmen in the village. Not only that, I have spent the past 2 years infusing my chakra into those wires, they are impervious to all attacks. You have lost, admit it Sakura".

"Shit" Sakura's face saddened "If this keeps up, I'm going to run out of time"

"Your time is up now" Sasuke replied, walking towards her with a fully charged chidori in his hand.

Bending her arm, Sakura's fist dug around in her pouch on the side of her for another hypodermic. Finally finding one, she quickly injected the serum into the middle of her body, just slightly left of the sternum.

Even without the help of the sharingan, Sasuke could see the flames of chakra emitting off her body. After several grunts, Sakura let out a loud roar as her chakra field grew to new heights, and as she flexed her heavily chakra-laden arms, the strong wires Sasuke once thought invulnerable had snapped in several places, falling to the grass in several pieces.

Sakura was very angry. Looking down at her arms, she could still see the impression those wires made on her skin. If it weren't for that serum, she would have been dead when that first fireball hit her.

- - - 1 year ago - - -

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura called as she ran into the hokage's office, where she usually found her master asleep with a bottle of sake as her teddy bear.

However, this wasn't the case today.

"Yes Sakura" The slug tamer said, looking at her student with interest "Is this about your assignment"

"Yes ma'am" Sakura smiled, presenting the sennin with 8 vials "This is what I've been working on"

"What are they?" Tsunade asked, peering at the liquid inside the vial with interest.

"Chakra amplifiers" Sakura told the hokage directly "I got the idea from Lee's lotus technique and Chouji's houran pills. They act as catalysts to open the 8 gates, it took me a week to find the right combinations to create the serum, but I finally did it"

The girl with the large forehead watched as the old woman rose from her chair and stood in front of her. Expecting words of praise and congratulation, she was stunned when she felt the mighty hand of Tsunade slap her across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" The elderly ninja yelled, "This isn't a good thing, those techniques are forbidden by even those who developed them, and now you've come along and made a short-cut that anyone can use to access the gates, those things could turn any one into a chakra bomb, do you even understand the consequences these things could have if placed in the wrong hands, DO YOU?"

The blond woman stormed out of the room after an emotionless "Destroy them", leaving the weeping Sakura and her vials she had put her heart and soul into making.

- - - The Day Before The Battle - - -

Sakura was double checking everything she had for the mission. As she ran her hand over her desk to check if she missed anything, she hit the sharp corner of the box that contained the serum she had developed. Making sure no one saw her, even though she was in her room, she quickly stuffed the box into her bag and left her room.

- - - Present - - -

"Sasuke!" She roared, hurling herself at the amazed boy and slamming both palms into his chest.

This attack would normal leave a man without a chest, but Sasuke was in curse mode, so the worst it did to him was make him feel like he was missing chunks from his chest. He tried to stand after being launched several feet into the castles heavy stonewalls, but he couldn't get his legs to move, he even found breathing hard.

"You should have at least 6 shattered ribs and a punctured lung from that attack" Sakura said, looking down at the fallen teen.

She was right. Sasuke could feel blood in his lungs, making him cough up spats of the crimson liquid. He had no choice, he had to use it.

As more and more of the dark marks flowed over his body, his hair turned white and grew several inches. His eyes turned completely black and his skin took on a brown tone.

Sakura had to close her eyes as a cloud of dust and cement blew up in her face. After the dust settled, Sakura could here the heavy beating of wings above her. Looking up, she found Sasuke in a rhythm of hand seals.

**Katon: Kaen Sesshoku** **no Jutsu!**

**(Fire Element: Flame Feed Technique!) **

The gigantic fireball hit it's mark, no matter where Sakura ran, she just couldn't avoid it.

"It's no use using those vial things Sakura" Sasuke cackled from above "That fireball uses my opponent's chakra as fuel, the more chakra you put out, the faster you'll burn".

From his position, Sasuke watched the fire, much like a flower, bloom into a gigantic inferno; it's height matching and exceeding the height of the castle. His smirk of victory was cut short however as an explosion of mud and dirt erupted from the centre of the flames. As the mud grew, the flame died until all that was left were molten rocks around the area and vast piles of mud. In the centre of it all was Sakura, covered head to toe in mud and panting heavily as she clutched her arm, another of those needles at her feet.

"How the hell?" Sasuke thought to himself "She knew the mud blocked the chakra fire from getting to her, but how on earth did she send it flying like that?"

Sakura was getting tired, she didn't have any soldier pills, and she was running low on serum, only 3 left.

"I can't hold this form for much longer" Sasuke said to himself "One last trump card" And with that, he bit his finger and drew a trickle of blood.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **

"Presenting Manda-sama" Sasuke smiled "King of all snakes"

"Why did you summon me?" The massive snake roared, "You know I demand a sacrifice of 100 humans"

"There is plenty inside, more than a mere 100" Sasuke's smirk didn't fade "You can have them all, if you do my bidding first though"

"Very well" The massive snake conceded.

"Kill this one" Sasuke ordered from atop the snake's head "Devour her whole"

With no other instructions needed, the king of snake's massive jaws cast a shadow over the area, and after swallowing several tons of dirt, managed to finally catch the pink haired kunoichi in his mouth.

"All that for one human?" Manda said, "Pathetic, you humans really are pathetic"

Manda would have continued his verbal disgust for humans, but he felt a pull in his belly. The pull became stronger, stronger and finally, it ripped him in half. A figure limped from the beast's belly.

"No" Sasuke fell to his knees, his curse receding back into his seal and leaving him normal again "It's impossible"

As Sakura limped closer, Sasuke could see two empty needles between her fingers. Looking at her, his sharingan lost due to his lack of energy, he could see her chakra, not wild and explosive like the previous stages, no, it was burning in a single, smooth column around her.

"This is the end" She said descending upon his kneeling body.

"RASENGAN!" The battle cry from Naruto could be heard several stories up on the crumbling tower.

After the boom and blinding blue light of the ball of chakra hitting it's mark, something could be seen flying out of the castle and towards the two fighters outside. As it came closer, they could see it was of two parts. One part was shiny and silvery; the other part was white as milk, but a lot thicker than the other.

The object landed between the two exhausted shinobi. The former team mates stared together at the amputated arm of Orochimaru clutching the Kusanagi, the legendary snake sword.

"Looks like the heavens are on my side tonight" Sasuke laughed, ripping the still smoking arm off the Kusanagi and grabbing the sword for himself "Not even the third's monkey pole could damage this sword.

"No" Sakura whispered, "I was so close"

"Too late Sakura" Sasuke laughed with a mad glint in his eye's "Time to die"

The weakened Kunoichi had only one option left, but she was hesitant to use it, even in this situation. Finally deciding it had to be done, she reached into her pouch for the remaining hypodermic.

"Uh uh, I don't think so" Sasuke laughed as he sliced at Sakura's arm in an upwards swipe.

The last of the serum flew out of her hands and onto the soft grass behind her. Kicking her in the stomach and sending her backwards, Sasuke stood over the near death kunoichi.

"Time to die" He said with a wicked smile on her face.

The sound of the serum rushing to her heart, the location of the final gate, could be heard. Once, her chakra was like a flame, it was always referred as a fire of some sort by almost everywhere you go. But something weird happens when you unlock the eighth gate. No longer was her chakra like a fire, it was more like her own gravity. Time seemed to have slowed down as the last drops of serum opened up what should never be opened, the proverbial 'Pandora's box' of the body, but she had no choice, she had to focus.

She watched as the blade of the Kusanagi descended upon her. As quick as her body could let her, she grabbed the blade with her hand.

"What the hell?" Grunted Sasuke "What is she doing?"

Sakura could see Sasuke's face twist and contort with rage as he struggled to free the sword, but it was pointless. Balling her other hand into a fist, Sakura slammed it into the edged weapon. The fragments that broke off danced in the air for a while, the pale moonlight shimmering across their slender bodies. She looked at Sasuke, his face now plastered with disbelief and fear. Getting up slowly, or quickly depending on whose gravity you were in, Sakura tightened her bleeding hand, the one that contained the broken shard of the Kusanagi and drove it, as far as she could, into her love's chest.

"No" Sasuke coughed up a fresh stream of blood as he looked into the somewhat dead eyes of his opponent "It wasn't supposed to end like this, where's my power? **WHERE IS MY VENGEANCE!**".

And with that, the life force of Uchiha Sasuke left this earth, his spirit for revenge and power lasted to the end. His death was bitter, and he knew it.

"It's done" Sakura thought, falling to her knees.

Staring up at the tower, she watched as the flames licked about the crumbling walls in slow motion. A sudden urge to cough caused her to do so, and with it came a torrent of blood. She fell from the knees to the ground completely. Turning her head, she saw the somewhat comfortable body of Sasuke, his relaxed features showing no signs of how he really was when alive.

"That's it" Sakura thought, "It's all over, the mission is complete. It was trying and very difficult, but it didn't make me happy."

She managed with great pain to stare at the falling castle.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, I have no doubt you have won. You even showed me proof that you have Naruto, so like you. I guess… I guess I won't be around much longer"

She watched as particles of her chakra began to dissipate, floating around her like butterflies. She could see them, the particles. And as Sakura closed her eyes, a single tear escaped, weaving it's way down her nose and falling on the only blade of grass around her that wasn't stained with blood.

* * *

Aw man, I'm writing the thing, and even I'm getting misty eyed. It's my contacts, that right, I'll blame it on my contacts. Any way, this story came to me today, and only took 4 hours to get it all down. Body and Sould Merger and Flame Feed are not actual jutsu, I just made them up, the rest are real. I not sure to call this a Sasusaku, since Sasuke was just plain nuts, but I'll let you decide. I'd like to know what everybody thought about it, so send those reviews in (Dammit, these contacts must be really itchy, I can't stop the tears ;) ) - Wolvie 


End file.
